Y en sueños tal vez
by Tess-chan
Summary: Y la música del guqin resuena y su risa vibra… Y es entonces que abres los ojos y el sueño se rompe. Pero aunque solo puedes verlo en sueños, buscarle en sueños, amarle en sueños, esperas por el momento preciso en que el milagro ocurra y estos sean suficientes. En que tus palabras no dichas puedan llegarle y finalmente le alcances.
1. Un Sueño de Inocencia

_Descargo: _Módào Zǔshī _ y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo__: Infancia, conejitos, gencianas._

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Un Sueño de Inocencia**

* * *

_**Lilas acuáticas florecen en el Gran Río.**_

_**Rojo brillante sobre el agua verde.**_

_**Su color es el mismo que el de nuestros corazones.**_

_**Sus raíces toman un desvío.**_

_**Las nuestras no pueden ser separadas.**_

**(Hsiao Tsu Yun, **_**Lilas acuáticas florecen**_**)**

Las risas resuenan como campanillas tañidas por el viento, y se pierden.

Son carcajadas sinceras y pequeñas, la alegría inocente de un niño que, a pesar de haberlo perdido todo en la vida, se siente el dueño del mundo solo porque es feliz; porque la memoria, frágil, traicionera, le ha robado su pasado y no recuerda todo el dolor vivido. No como tú lo haces.

Te mantienes un par de pasos tras él, los suficientes para darle libertad en su actuar pero al mismo tiempo atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, a cada una de sus expresiones y emociones, como si desearas memorizarlas y grabarlas dentro de tu cabeza, o tu corazón; grabarlas donde no puedan borrarse y escapar de tus recuerdos, porque es lo último que te queda de él. El último retazo que te queda para aferrarte a ese pasado que no deseas ni puedes dejar ir.

A-Yuan ríe encantado cuando los blancos e inquietos conejitos se acercan a comer de su mano y él los acaricia con torpe gentileza infantil, pero ellos no lo notan y se arremolinan a su alrededor como un esponjoso manto blanco.

Cuidar de un niño jamás estuvo en tus planes, no así por lo menos, pero el destino es caprichoso y tiene sus propios caminos, y del mismo modo que unió el tuyo con el de él tantos años atrás, tensando y anudando el hilo que aun los mantiene unidos, también lo hizo con el de aquel pequeño ser que inevitablemente acabó formando parte de la vida de ambos.

Sin que puedas evitarlo, los recuerdos golpean tu memoria, como cada día, como cada noche. Algunos suaves y hermosos como el roció matutino haciendo resplandecer las púrpuras gencianas que rodean la pequeña casa que una vez perteneció a tu madre, otros tan profundamente dolorosos e imborrables como los latigazos que recorren tu espalda y que, más que un castigo en sí mismo, son el constante recordatorio de tu fracaso y lo que has perdido.

Pero acaso, ¿no deberías estar ya acostumbrado? ¿No debería el dolor de la pérdida ser más fácil de sobrellevar ya que desde un temprano comienzo este ha rozado con sus fríos dedos tu vida?

Solo eras un poco mayor que el niño que tus ojos contemplan, y que ahora es tuyo, cuando comprendiste lo realmente efímera que es la vida; lo frágil que puede ser la existencia de alguien y como el cariño solo ata al recuerdo y al dolor que trae consigo la pérdida. Que por más que esperaras contemplando inocentemente las gencianas mecerse por la brisa, esconderse tras la nieve, ella no iba a regresar, porque no podía, tal como ahora por más que tu corazón grita en silencio, por más que anhelas e imploras, él tampoco regresa, más que en tus sueños, aquellos que nacieron al final de la inocente infancia, iluminándolo todo, y que acabaron cubiertos de sangre y dolor tras haberlo perdido.

La ligera vocecilla de A-Yuan llamándote suena clara y vibrante como las altas notas del guqin. Vas a su lado y asientes despacio a sus preguntas, aprobatoriamente, y él sonríe radiante, confiado e inocente, sujetando su pequeña mano con la tuya y llenándola de un ligero calor que no esperas y silenciosamente atesoras, porque aunque sea por un instante, por un segundo, el frío que rodea tu corazón desde su partida parece derretirse un poco.

Posando una mano en la pequeña y oscura cabeza, en una extraña caricia que te recuerda otros tiempos y a otro niño ansioso por recibir afecto y aprobación, ayudas a A-Yuan a alimentar a los conejos, observando como las blancas túnicas que ahora el niño usa se enredan entre la suave piel de los animalillos y la verde hierba, despertando más risas que se mezclan con el viento y disipan aunque sea un poco tu soledad.

Mientras lo observas hacer, mientras tú mismo le ayudas, te preguntas que pensaría él de aquella escena, qué sentiría. ¿Le alegraría ver que aun conservas los conejos que te obsequió con una alegre sonrisa y palabras burlonas para doblegar tu ánimo? ¿Aprobaría que el pequeño al que salvó de una miserable vida de esclavitud sea ahora parte de un clan donde él mismo se sintió tan oprimido por todas aquellas reglas que consideraba absurdas?

No lo sabes, porque no tienes forma de obtener las respuestas que ansías. Porque a quien creíste conocer mejor que a ti mismo acabó convirtiéndose en un completo desconocido que se robó lo que más querías; porque el sufrimiento y la pérdida acabaron transformando aquel corazón bullente y brillante en solo una sombra de lo que fue y jamás pudiste alcanzarlo, jamás pudiste hacerle comprender lo que en realidad sentías.

Y es así como el remordimiento se aferra a ti sin darte tregua, porque no hay dolor ni castigo más grande que haberlo perdido sin haber podido llegar a él y haberle hecho comprender que no estaba solo. Porque fuiste insuficiente e impotente ante su dolor y sufrimiento, de la misma forma que cuando niño no pudiste entender el dolor que consumía a tu madre. Porque por más que le amaste, por más que deseaste protegerlo del mundo, de él mismo, jamás pudiste llegar a rozar siquiera su corazón, probablemente porque tus palabras siempre resuenan vacías.

Sin embargo, mientras observas a A-Yuan sonreír lleno de aquella suave inocencia que también un día tuviste y perdiste de la peor forma, te determinas a no olvidar, a no volver a cometer los mismos errores otra vez; porque él regresará, lo sabes, quizás en algunos cuantos años o en miles, tal vez no en esta vida sino en la siguiente; pero cuando lo haga, lo encontrarás y estarás allí una vez más; estarás allí para él, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, luchando por preservar la inocencia que jamás debió abandonar sus ojos. Luchando porque sus sueños se hagan realidad, ya que si puedes volver a verle, si puedes reparar tus errores, él tuyo definitivamente será cumplido.

* * *

_Lo primero, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Lo siguiente, es presentarme. Para quienes no me conocen, soy Tessa, ¡un gusto y muchas gracias por la oportunidad! Por si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historia, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, otra vez!_

_Lo cierto es que debo confesar que estoy un poquito nerviosa publicando esta historia ya que es mi primera vez dentro de este fandom. Este pequeño relato no estaba para nada en mis planes y surgió de forma imprevista y sin mucho tiempo de preparación, pero una amiga me propuso participar en el reto de la WangjiWeek por lo menos con un one-shot, y luego de pensarlo un poco me decidí a correr el riesgo. La vida es un viaje y hay que lanzarse siempre a la aventura, ¿verdad? Así que esta cortísima historia está dedicada especialmente para ella, que siempre prende la llamita, aviva las llamas de la hoguera y me anima a que arda el fuego._

_Nunca he participado en un reto, por lo que también es mi primera vez en eso, así que no estoy muy segura de sí mi intento de historia estará bien o estará mal dentro de lo que se espera; además, como jamás logré decidirme por un tema en particular para hacer un one-shot, acabé decantándome por una serie de viñetas de mil palabras por capítulo, tomando los temas correspondientes a cada día de esta semana. Hoy, por ejemplo: infancia, conejitos y gencianas._

_Toda la historia se narrará desde la perspectiva de Lan Zhan y abarcará un periodo de años en forma correlativa. Ya están escritos todos los capítulos, que son siete, y los iré publicando cada día de esta semana, desde hoy 20 de enero hasta el domingo 26. _

_Y bueno, solo espero que para quienes leyesen de verdad les haya gustado. Este no suele ser mi tipo de escritura habitual ni por el fandom, ni por el estilo de narración ni por el largo del capítulo (¡demasiado corto!) pero siempre es interesante hacer cosas diferentes y ver qué pasa. De momento me siento satisfecha con el resultado y eso siempre es algo bueno._

_Una vez más, gracias por la oportunidad; quedo infinitamente en deuda. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	2. Un Sueño de Ilusión

_Descargo: _Módào Zǔshī _y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo__: Música, pabellón de la biblioteca, árbol de magnolias._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Un Sueño de Ilusión**

* * *

_**Siempre me ha dado pena**_

_**de que nuestras palabras fuesen tan triviales**_

_**y nunca igualaran las profundidades**_

_**de nuestros pensamientos. Esta mañana**_

_**nuestros ojos se encontraron,**_

_**y cien emociones**_

_**corrieron por nuestras venas.**_

**(Liu Yu Hsi, **_**Siguiendo una tonada**_**)**

Si el paso del tiempo tuviese que medirse en emociones, para ti claramente sería como la música. En ocasiones vivaz e intenso, al igual que las notas punteadas que arrancas al guqin con tus dedos, otras tan monocorde y diáfano como el armónico sonido de las cuerdas de seda difuminándose en el viento.

Siempre calmo, siempre en espera. Siempre tocando la misma melodía y ansiando por una respuesta que no llega.

Si el paso del tiempo tuviese que medirse en recuerdos, los tuyos probablemente comenzarían unos cuantos años atrás, durante un encuentro fortuito durante una noche de brillante luna, que acabó en un absurdo enfrentamiento, y la despreocupada sonrisa de un muchacho que hasta el día de hoy forma parte de tu memoria, porque no puedes olvidarlo; no deseas hacerlo.

Sentado en meditativo silencio en el pabellón de la biblioteca, sumido a solas en tu dolor y tus sentimientos, observas por la ventana el árbol de magnolias que se mece suavemente con el viento. Las primeras flores de primavera, blancas, suntuosas y perfumadas, ya han florecido, cargando el aire con su esencia y trayendo consigo el lejano recuerdo de una ilusión.

A los quince años el amor llegó a tu vida con la misma intensidad de la música, atrapándote por completo en su melodía y trayendo a veces armonía y, muchas otras, cacofonía. Volviendo aquellos días pasados en un constante ir y venir de emociones, de miedos, de inseguridades; pero, sobre todo, llenando aquel tiempo de anhelos e ilusiones, de felicidad simple al pasar unos cuantos momentos junto a quien querías, aunque fuese durante un castigo, y soñar que quizá si tus sentimientos llegaban a ser comprendidos, si lograbas reunir el valor suficiente para vencer tus dudas y tu vergüenza, podrías ser correspondido.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras jamás fueron dichas y tus sentimientos jamás lograron alcanzar tus labios para liberarse. Amaste y perdiste, porque los miedos fueron mayores, porque siempre pensaste que tendrías tiempo y que este estaba a tu favor, que tarde o temprano el mismo destino que los había reunido tan caprichosamente a los quince años, al final los acabaría uniendo para siempre al final de sus días.

Pero el tiempo no perdona jamás y aquellos días quedaron en el pasado sin que pudieses hacer nada por evitarlo. Una diáfana memoria albergada en lo profundo del corazón, teñida con la cálida ilusión del primer amor, el único, de los sueños rotos y las esperanzas perdidas a causa de una guerra y el dolor que acabó quebrándolo, quebrándote.

Como cada vez que piensas en él, tu pecho se agita y oprime a causa de la angustia, aquella angustia que sigue llenando tus días y tus noches de forma inmutable, que no ha remitido ni siquiera un poco a pesar de que ya han transcurrido dos años desde su partida y el comienzo de tu dolor, como tampoco lo han hecho tus sentimientos, porque al igual que la música, el amor que sientes por él anidó dentro de ti creando una melodía, convirtiendo su esencia en notas y creando una tonada con sus vidas. Porque él ha sido la canción más maravillosa y al mismo tiempo la más triste, porque, por más que el tiempo pase, tú sigues digitando cada nota con diligencia y haciéndolas resonar dentro tuyo, recordándote que por más que lo intentes jamás podrás olvidarle ni sacarlo de tu memoria, porque es el ritmo de este quien marca las pulsaciones de tu propio corazón y le insufla vida.

La ligera brisa que se cuela por la ventana carga la estancia con el perfume de las magnolias y se entremezcla con el fresco aroma del incienso y los viejos textos de la biblioteca. Desasosegado, dejas a un lado tu lectura y recorres suavemente con tus dedos las cuerdas del guqin en una delicada caricia que no genera sonido alguno, pero marca las notas de aquella pieza que creaste para él, que le pertenece del mismo modo que tú lo haces.

Quince años, diecisiete, veinte… su vida fue tan corta como el vibrar de una nota suspendido en el aire, pero del mismo modo se elevó y brilló, cautivó y los hizo contemplarlo en maravillado y temeroso asombro, esperando con cautelosa reverencia cual sería la siguiente parte en aquella desconcertante partitura que no parecía tener un final.

Hasta que lo hizo.

Por eso, si el tiempo tuviese que medirse en emociones, sería sin duda alguna como la música. Una alegre tonada que acabó antes de tiempo y solo dejó a su paso afonía e incertidumbre, aquel silencio sordo que trona en tus oídos porque ya no oyes su risa, porque su voz ya no lucha por obtener tus palabras.

Si el tiempo tuviese que medirse en recuerdos, comenzaría con su sonrisa, con las tardes de castigo pasadas en aquella misma biblioteca, permitiendo que las horas transcurrieran en silencios rotos y compañía mutua, forjando un lazo entre ambos que hasta el día de hoy es imposible de destruir.

Y es así como permites que tus dedos vaguen suavemente por las cuerdas, trayendo una vez más a tu memoria al dueño de tus pensamientos, de tus sueños truncados. Aquel que prendió en ti la sutil llama de una ilusión que no ha podido ser extinta ni siquiera con su muerte. Porque aun lo esperas.

Poco a poco, como si de una oración se tratase, tus dedos presionan y pulsan hábilmente hasta que las vibrantes notas dan forma a la melodía. Una canción de preguntas desesperadas y ansiosa de respuestas. Una canción que solo desea obtener aunque sea una pequeña señal, un indicio de que él está presente en alguna parte, de que su esencia aún vive. Una canción para llamarle y esperar que los sueños de ilusión que encendió un día en ti sigan ardiendo y resonando, así como la música, así como los recuerdos. Así como el amor nacido a los quince años que jamás pudo ser confesado y aun aguarda por una oportunidad robada al tiempo para ser valiente.

* * *

_Lo primero, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. De corazón espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, ya está aquí la segunda parte de esta serie de viñetas. En esta ocasión los temas correspondientes para este día eran: música, pabellón de la biblioteca y árbol de magnolias, así que basándome con la música como tema principal, quise jugar un poquito con lo que fueron los primeros encuentros de Lan Zhan y Wei Ying cuando eran muy jóvenes y como los recuerda él dos años después de su muerte. Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. _

_Una más vez gracias a todos quienes leen, dejan comentarios, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Mi deuda es infinita._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	3. Un Sueño de Esperanza

_Descargo: _Módào Zǔshī _y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo__: Pérdida, sentimiento, recuperación._

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Un Sueño de Esperanza**

* * *

_**Gélido frío. Nadie anda por ahí afuera.**_

_**Te he estado buscando por todas partes.**_

_**Si no me crees,**_

_**mira mis huellas en la nieve.**_

**(Anónimo, **_**Gélido Frío**_**)**

La noche susurra y agita tu sueño, llamándote, y te despiertas. Es apenas el ligero murmullo del viento corriendo libre entre los árboles y anunciando que el otoño está a penas a un paso, volviendo los días más fríos en las altas montañas de Guzu y tiñendo todo a su paso de oro envejecido y el marrón de la tierra, pintando aquí y allá leves trazas de desgastado rojizo que otorga vida al paisaje desolado.

Sabiendo que no podrás conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentes, sales de la cama y tus pasos recorren lentamente el solitario Jingshi, notando como nunca antes el enorme peso del silencio sobre ti y sintiendo tu corazón latir inquieto a causa del sueño que has tenido y el cual ha despertado el dolor por su pérdida una vez más, obligándote a soportar su partida sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Avanzando despacio, como si cada uno de tus pasos cargara todo el dolor de una vida, rebuscas en la trampilla oculta del piso de la estancia y extraes de esta unas cuantas jarras de La Sonrisa del Emperador que pones ante ti y contemplas con la misma fascinación del día que las llevaste a casa de forma clandestina a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto, que tu tío no lo aprobaría jamás, como tantas otras cosas respecto a tus sentimientos que este no sabe. Y es tal vez por eso mismo que decidiste hacerlo, como una forma de silenciosa rebelión a las estrictas normas de tu clan que Wei Ying tanto detestó y siempre intentó transgredir; o quizá, probablemente, porque todavía recuerdas su deseo de volver a tener la oportunidad de beber aquel vino y el cual jamás pudo cumplir, como tantas otras cosas que dejó inconclusas antes de que su vida se apagara como una estrella caída.

Pensar en su pérdida hace que de inmediato el dolor sea más duro, más difícil de asumir, como si desde su partida algo faltase dentro de tu pecho haciéndolo sentir solitario y vacío.

Ya han transcurrido cinco años de largos días de espera y noches eternas, siempre atento, siempre anhelante. Siempre creyendo verlo en cada cosa que te lo recuerda y preguntándote por qué todavía no puedes encontrarlo por más que le busques.

Aunque para todos quienes le conocieron su regreso a este mundo ya es un absurdo, una posibilidad vana, tus esperanzas de volver a verlo siguen intactas. Es como si algo dentro de tu corazón clamara porque mantengas vivo su recuerdo y la ilusión de encontrarle. Que tarde o temprano le recuperarás y podrás hacerle comprender todos aquellos sentimientos que encendió en ti y que amenazan con desbordarte cada día; sentimientos que en vez de templarse o extinguirse durante la espera, crecen con la fuerza de las mareas.

Tus dedos recorren con suavidad una de las jarras de vino, sintiendo su frío tacto y piensas una vez más en lo solitarias que son las noches en el Jingshi, el lo pesado y opresivo que a veces te resulta el silencio y en la magnitud de tus propios sentimientos, tan vastos e insondables como las estrellas que cuelgan lejanas en el firmamento.

Al igual que otras muchas veces, el sueño de esa noche ha entremezclado tus recuerdos con tus propios miedos, haciendo temblar tu corazón. En este, Wei Ying, tan destrozado por sus pérdidas, tan cansado de su propia vida, solo era una pálida sombra del muchacho que un día conociste a los quince años, cuando la sombra de la guerra no era una amenaza y sus días avanzaban con la placidez ignorante de la juventud. En tu sueño, él sufría y te alejaba nuevamente, porque ya no creía en nadie, ni siquiera en sí mismo; porque su propia existencia se había vuelto un peso tan grande que era terriblemente difícil de sobrellevar, y él ya no tenía fuerzas para intentarlo.

Mientras oyes la lánguida canción del viento jugueteando entre las copas de los árboles, te preguntas una vez más como habrían resultado las cosas si tus decisiones en aquel entonces hubiesen sido diferentes. Si en vez de luchar por traer de regreso a quien amabas, simplemente hubieses intentado comprenderlo; si en vez de exigirle que retomara el camino que considerabas «correcto», hubieses probado seguir el suyo, tomando su mano para que no estuviese solo.

Hay tantos «y si» rondando tu cabeza, tantos arrepentimientos por lo que no hiciste, que sería difícil exorcizarlos uno a uno, sobre todo porque él ya no está allí para que puedas compensarlo. Si pudieses cambiar el pasado, lo harías sin dudarlo, pero este no puede volver atrás y solo queda vivir con las consecuencias de los errores, intentando aprender de ellos para no volver a cometerlos.

Y es por eso que estás decidido a enmendarlos, a ser valiente. Si el destino vuelve a otorgarte una oportunidad, si te permite en algún momento demostrarle a él la profundidad de tus sentimientos, entonces no volverás a equivocarte de la misma forma. Si puedes recuperarlo, intentarás ser lo que él siempre necesitó, intentarás comprenderlo a pesar de lo que el resto pueda pensar y decir, porque el dolor de la pérdida ha aclarado tu mente y tus sentimientos, haciéndote entender lo que es verdaderamente importante; haciéndote ver que lo bueno y lo malo, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, no puede medirse siempre de la misma manera. Y si el camino a recorrer es un puente de una sola tabla, prefieres caminarlo con él antes que volver a dejarle ir.

Sujetando las jarras de vino para guardarlas, hasta su regreso, destierras el sueño de su pérdida hasta un rincón de tu mente. Duele, por supuesto, porque es real y cada día sin tenerle es una agonía; pero aun así, deseas tornar tu tristeza y tus miedos en una ilusión, la esperanza de convertir el doloroso sueño en un presagio de su regreso, la recuperación del amor. Un sueño de esperanza en donde la inmensidad de tus sentimientos finalmente pueda alcanzarle.

* * *

_Lo primero, por supuesto, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero realmente que la lectura fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, ya está aquí la tercera parte de esta serie de viñetas que en esta ocasión toma como temas: pérdida, sentimiento, recuperación. Mi elección para el tema central fue la pérdida y como la muerte de Wei Ying ha hecho cuestionarse a Lan Zhan ciertas cosas sobre como debió actuar en el pasado; de todos modos, quiero pensar que hacia el final todo lo triste que esta viñeta puede haber parecido, tiene un tono más esperanzador, teniendo este la certeza de que la persona que ama regresará algún día y podrá reparar sus errores._

_Una vez más gracias a todos quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer, comentar, votar y añadir a sus listas, alertas, marcadores y favoritos. Son un gran incentivo para continuar por aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	4. Un Sueño de Caos

_Descargo: _Módào Zǔshī _y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo__: Batalla, donde sea que esté el caos, rectitud._

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Un Sueño de Caos**

* * *

_**El viajero con su pesado corazón**_

_**parte solo por mil kilómetros,**_

_**sobre el oscuro río en la copiosa lluvia,**_

_**blancas cimas pasan veloces delante del viento.**_

**(Ho Hsun, **_**El viajero**_**)**

Trece años han transcurrido ya desde su partida, pero los recuerdos y el dolor siguen tan vivos como el primer día, al igual que la esperanza.

Trece años podrían considerarse mucho tiempo para aguardar por alguien, para mantener el luto, sobre todo si cada día, cada segundo parecen arrastrarse sobre el otro; sin embargo, para ti la espera podría ser eterna y no te importaría, porque es por él, siempre ha sido por él.

Un brillante destello en el cielo arrasa la noche y te pone en alerta; un anuncio de que alguien de tu clan está en problemas y necesita ayuda, por lo que partes a su encuentro.

Durante estos últimos años te has convertido en un alma errante, aquel que recorre en solitario caminos y aparece donde sea que esté el caos para ayudar desinteresadamente; aquel que protege sin esperar nada a cambio porque es un ejemplo de rectitud, pero, ¿lo eres realmente?

Durante estos últimos años tu vida ha sido un constante ir y venir, una búsqueda incansable de aquel a quien amas sosteniendo en alto la esperanza de volver a encontrarle.

Durante estos últimos años, solo has sido una pálida sombra de ti mismo; apenas un espejismo del hombre que realmente eres, porque tras su muerte él se llevó consigo una parte tuya y los demás no pueden notarlo, porque no te conocen, no te comprenden, fingiendo simplemente admirar tu rectitud, tu destreza, cuando son incapaces de percibir el enorme vacío que hay en tu corazón tras su pérdida. No son capaces de ver lo que te han robado.

El inconfundible sonido de una batalla resuena a lo lejos, poniéndote en alerta y despertando tus adormecidos recuerdos. Algunos terribles, como los de aquella guerra que tiñó la vida de muchos en sangre y pérdida; otros tantos de momentos más satisfactorios y felices, como un caprichoso enfrentamiento infantil a causa de un desacuerdo sinsentido, o el trabajo en conjunto para salvar sus propias vidas.

Son tantos momentos resguardados, tantas emociones las que anidan dentro de ti, que podrían formar una vida entera, y aun así te son insuficientes; porque en aquel momento no eran nada, o fingían no serlo; porque la guerra llegó antes de que pudiesen afianzar sus lazos y las batallas infantiles diesen paso al entendimiento de la adultez. Tuvieron demasiado poco tiempo para conocerse y se truncaron todas sus posibilidades antes de tener una oportunidad siquiera; porque, antes de darte cuenta, ambos estaban en bandos contrarios debido a que así lo imponía el mundo y sus creencias, haciendo que los sueños que un día tuviste por alcanzarlo, por conseguir su afecto, acabaran por romperse en mil fragmentos.

Y es por eso que durante los últimos años has vagado y has luchado, convirtiéndote en un modelo de rectitud y justicia, en alguien a quien admirar; aquel que acude desinteresadamente a donde sea que esté el caos para ayudar a otros. Sí, te has convertido en alguien que a ojos del resto es digno, y es porque deseas ser su escudo cuando él regrese; aquel que pueda protegerle como no lograste hacer años atrás, porque eras demasiado joven, demasiado inseguro; porque el enorme peso de las expectativas que todos tenían sobre ti fueron un grillete que te impidió seguir los dictados de tu propio corazón, obligándote a mantenerte en el camino correcto, la ruta de la rectitud.

El vibrante entrechocar de las espadas despierta en ti recuerdos, buenos y malos, más y menos dolorosos, pero cuando llegas finalmente al lugar indicado, tu corazón ligeramente se acelera, como si fuese un presagio que te grita «al fin».

Las notas del guqin resuenan altas y firmes en el caos de la noche, y el mal comienza a disiparse como un mal sueño, aunque no lo suficiente; y mientras ayudas e intentas hallar soluciones, mientras oyes a SiZhui y JingYi dar explicaciones, no puedes dejar de pensar en que el momento finalmente ha llegado, porque lo sientes o lo presientes, no estás seguro; pero sabes con total certeza que él está allí, en algún lugar, lo suficientemente cerca para que tu corazón resuene con el suyo en una armónica melodía que durante los últimos años ha permanecido en muda calma.

Por más que tus ojos lo buscan no lo encuentras, pero no pierdes la calma, porque si has esperado trece largos y angustiosos años para volver a verle, volver a hallarle, puedes aguardar un poco más, hasta que el destino los enfrente nuevamente. Porque así como tú sueles aparecer siempre donde está el caos, él suele ser siempre el caos mismo, motivo por el cual una y otra vez lo has buscado, esperando hallarle.

No obstante, en esta ocasión la espera no es tan larga como temes, y es al oír una conocida melodía en medio de la batalla que tu corazón regresa finalmente a tus manos, porque él está allí, ¡está allí! Y poco importa que sea con otro rostro y otro cuerpo, porque lo que siempre te ha importado sigue permaneciendo en el mismo sitio, en el correcto.

Y es entonces que sus miradas se encuentran y sus palabras vuelven a incitarte, como si fuese una batalla, como si tentara tu lucha; como si deseara torcer con sus provocaciones tu tan alabada rectitud, del mismo modo que lo hizo a los quince, a los diecisiete; del mismo modo que volvió tu mundo del revés sin siquiera saberlo.

Y es entonces que él sonríe de aquel modo que viste perderse en el tiempo, y es entonces que decides preservar aquella sonrisa. La guerra ha terminado y la sangre ya no mancha sus sueños; los años han transcurrido y con ellos el dolor se ha convertido en enseñanza. Y él sonríe abiertamente, provocando que el tiempo trabado tras su muerte vuelva a avanzar, lentamente, suavemente, convirtiendo los sueños de guerra y sangre, de eterno tormento, en algo más, en algo mejor. Porque él es guerra, batalla y caos; un caos total y absoluto que no deseas ni puedes combatir.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en él._

_Por lo demás, ya está aquí la viñeta número cuatro de esta serie y ya pasamos la mitad, solo tres más y acabamos. En esta oportunidad, los temas correspondientes eran: batalla, donde sea que esté el caos y rectitud. Por lo mismo, tomando «donde sea que esté el caos» como mi tema central, he jugado un poquito con el resto._

_Espero que esta viñeta les gustase, como ven, ya apareció Wei Ying (por fin) así que ya tendremos a ambos protagonistas en las tres entregas que faltan. Espero las disfruten._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son el mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	5. Un Sueño de Amor

_Descargo: _Módào Zǔshī _y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo__: Sonrisa del Emperador, Portador de la Luz, peonia._

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Un Sueño de Amor**

* * *

_**El río está liso y calmo esta tarde.**_

_**Las flores de primavera frescas.**_

_**La luna flota en la corriente.**_

_**La marea transporta a las estrellas.**_

**(Yang Jian, **_**Flores de primavera. Noche de luna**_**)**

Como si la guerra de años atrás no hubiera sido suficiente dolor en sus vidas, nuevamente todo para ustedes vuelve a estar sumido en el desastre.

No importa que Wei Ying haya regresado con otro nombre y otro cuerpo, no importa que haya fingido no ser él mismo; su propia existencia es tan brillante, tan compleja, que es imposible que él pueda ser pasado por alto, confundido con otro. Todo quien lo haya conocido en el pasado inequívocamente lo reconocerá, porque su huella simplemente es imborrable, para bien o para mal.

En aquel momento la batalla a la que deberán enfrentarse ya es un hecho, así como también lo es el que ambos conforman el bando enemigo al cual todos señalan y condenan solo porque están asustados y confundidos por su regreso y las calculadas y retorcidas palabras de otro, solo porque todos recuerdan lo que él hizo en el pasado y le temen; solo porque, convenientemente, una vez más han cargado toda la culpa sobre sus hombros demasiado frágiles.

Un ejemplo de rectitud, de virtud, de habilidad; un ejemplo a seguir y admirar. A ojos de todos siempre has sido el Portador de la Luz que brilla en medio del caos que trae la oscuridad, pero no ahora. No ahora mientras la sombra del Patriarca de Yiling parece haber enturbiado tu aura de pureza con su maldad, una que tú bien sabes no existe porque todo lo que has encontrado dentro de su corazón es bondad jamás recompensada.

Y es por ese motivo que no te importan las críticas, ¿cómo hacerlo si la vida ha oído tus plegarias y te ha dado nuevamente la oportunidad de tenerle, de amarle en silencio y compensarlo por todos esos años perdidos? Rogaste tanto, esperaste tanto, buscaste tanto, y ahora que al fin él vuelve a estar frente a tus ojos, ahora que puedes volver a sentir el calor de su mano al tomar la tuya llena de confianza, no vas a dejarlo atrás.

Y es por ese motivo que esta noche, mientras aguardan por el inicio del desastre, cierras el libro que estás leyendo y lo contemplas a hurtadillas mientras bebe la Sonrisa del Emperador que guardaste durante tanto tiempo para él. Finge despreocupación, o quizá realmente la siente, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no está solo y los temores compartidos suelen pesar menos en el corazón.

Mientras la noche avanza y el amanecer se aproxima con su futuro incierto, cierras los ojos un momento y piensas en todos aquellos años transcurridos y como las cosas han cambiado entre ambos, porque el tiempo los ha hecho más sabios y el dolor los ha forjado más fuertes; porque finalmente las disputas de antaño se convirtieron en entendimiento y ahora pueden considerarse amigos, aunque para ti y tu amor inmenso eso siga siendo insuficiente.

El vino prontamente desaparece y su plática es el único sonido que reverbera en las silenciosas paredes de la que fue la cabaña de tu madre. Años atrás, cuando Wei Ying era odiado por el resto y temiste perderlo debido al aterrador poder que había despertado, solo deseaste poder llevarlo allí y esconderle para protegerle, para sanarle. Fue un deseo infantil y egoísta; un deseo nacido de tus cortos años y la poca experiencia. Hoy, mucho mayor, mucho más sabio, sabes que ningún ave que ha volado libre toda su vida será feliz si le cortan las alas; por lo que en vez de luchar contra él y sus convicciones, ahora te has unido a su lucha, convirtiéndola en tuya.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de las circunstancias de su reencuentro, el amor que sientes por él desde los primeros días sigue intacto, del mismo modo que lo hace aquella flor de peonia que descansa entre las páginas de tu libro y que en su momento fue uno de los pocos tesoros que resguardaste de ese amor ilusorio que jamás has visto correspondido; una flor que él te obsequió años atrás, en una de sus tantas travesuras, y que poco importa ya que ni siquiera lo recuerde ni sepa lo que tanto significa para ti.

Has amado, has perdido y has recuperado, y ahora que frente a ti está el responsable de todos tus anhelos, el único dueño de tu corazón, no puedes sentirte más afortunado, a pesar de que la batalla vuelve a estar a un paso de ambos extendiendo sus temibles garras y el resto piense que has perdido la cabeza; que el gran Portador de la Luz ha caído engañado bajo la influencia de la sombra del temible Patriarca.

Has perdido tanto y ahora eres juzgado, pero jamás nada se comparará al sufrimiento vivido durante sus años de ausencia, al saberlo perdido; por eso ahora solo deseas pensar en que lo tienes y puedes amarle libremente, aunque tus sentimientos sigan siendo solo tuyos y el temor a expresarlos siga siendo el mismo de antes, porque no quieres imponerle un amor que probablemente no necesita ni quiere; pero, mientras puedas permanecer a su lado, mientras puedas protegerlo y compartir una noche junto a él, viéndolo despreocupadamente feliz teniendo aquel vino que tanto disfruta y aceptando tu silenciosa compañía, entonces no pides más; el destino te lo ha devuelto y eso es suficiente.

Y es así como lo contemplas mientras bebe y oyes su plática, deleitándote en secreto con su risa y el brillo de sus ojos, en sus palabras que provocan las tuyas y el saber que vuelves a tenerlo y ya no es solo un recuerdo. Y tu amor, tu amor puede esperar y guardarse, del mismo modo que aquella flor de peonia que tanto ha significado para ti y él ni siquiera recuerda que existe. Tu amor no tiene límites ni exige al tiempo, y mientras sepas que él respira, que es feliz, entonces te das por satisfecho. Porque lo amas y él siempre ha sido tu sueño. Porque lo amas y no esperas a cambio nada más que pueda ser él mismo.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo les gustase y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Ya está aquí la quinta parte de esta pequeña mini serie de viñetas y ya solo estamos a dos pasitos para el final. En esta oportunidad los temas correspondientes para este día eran: Sonrisa del Emperador, Portador de la Luz y peonia. En esta oportunidad me costó un poco poder elegir uno de los tres temas como el central, así que acabé decantándome por la peonia como referencia a los sentimientos en Lan Zhan en torno a ella y trabajando desde allí. Espero les haya gustado y que por lo menos esta entrega tuviese un tono menos triste que las anteriores._

_Nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son el mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	6. Un Sueño de Futuro

_Descargo: _Módào Zǔshī _y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo__: Familia, cinta de la frente, futuro._

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Un Sueño de Futuro**

* * *

_**Truenos. Tiembla mi corazón.**_

_**Alzo la cabeza de mi almohada y escucho.**_

_**No era un carruaje.**_

**(Fu Hsuan, **_**Truenos**_**)**

Si pudieses resguardar un instante del tiempo para mantenerlo intacto en tu memoria, para evitar que el olvido vuelva borrosos sus bordes y lo distorsione, probablemente sería este: un día cualquiera y un momento cualquiera; un efímero suspiro en sus vidas y que no obstante ha significado tanto para él y para ti, porque finalmente pasado y presente se han unido; porque, finalmente, después de mucho, mucho tiempo, todo parece estar una vez más en el sitio correcto y es mucho más de lo que alguna vez siquiera te atreviste a soñar.

Manteniéndote respetuosamente en silencio, observas como Wei Ying y SiZhui se reconocen después de la larga despedida que tuvieron que enfrentar en sus vidas años atrás. Un niño pequeño, que ahora ya es casi un hombre, reencontrándose con quien una vez lo salvó y a quien él mismo, con su inocencia y amor desinteresado, salvó a su vez, recuperando aquella parte del pasado perdido y que ahora ha regresado a ambos como un hermoso presente. Un niño pequeño que, tras toda la tragedia de su vida, ha sido el lazo imborrable entre tú y aquel a quien amas, porque forma parte de ambos de un modo intrínseco y complicado que probablemente para el resto es difícil de comprender, pero que para Wei Ying y para ti es simple y sencillo: son familia.

Con la batalla terminada y el mundo comenzando a reacomodarse a su alrededor, contemplas aquella escena y sientes como un cálido sentimiento de alegre gratitud brota dentro de ti. Tu amor finalmente es correspondido, aunque sientas que no lo mereces, y todos aquellos sueños imposibles de un futuro juntos que alguna vez tuviste y anhelaste, tal vez no lo sean tanto.

Durante años has esperado y has guardado tu amor en secreto, resguardándolo en lo más profundo de tu corazón como si fuese el tesoro más valioso, porque lo es. Durante años confiaste en que la persona que tanto amabas regresaría, esperando tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado una vez más para hacer las cosas de la manera correcta y reparar los errores. Y ahora por fin está allí; ahora finalmente sabes que tus palabras le han llegado, que el latir de tu corazón va a la par del suyo porque ambos sienten lo mismo; y te prometes que jamás volverás a perderlo.

El niño a quien protegiste y cuidaste como si fuese tuyo por tantos años, ahora ya casi es un hombre, pero al ver lo inconfundiblemente emocionado que se halla frente a quien fue parte de los primeros años de su vida, regresas al pasado y a esos días en los que muchas veces la sonrisa de A-Yuan fue lo único que mantuvo a raya tu cordura para no caer en la desesperación. Sí, ese niño ya casi es un hombre, pero una sola mirada a Wei Ying te basta para saber que a sus ojos este ha vuelto a ser tan pequeño como lo fue a los tres años, y que la enorme alegría y gratitud que siente por saber que sigue vivo compensa con creces por todo ese tiempo de dolor vivido.

Familia y futuro son dos conceptos que por un largo tiempo no te atreviste a asociar contigo, tal vez porque temías que, de desearlo, tus sueños se dispersarían en el viento con la misma facilidad de las hojas en otoño, hasta convertirse en algo tan lejano e inalcanzable como ese primer amor que creíste no era correspondido y perdiste para sufrirlo hasta su regreso.

Pero ahora, ahora contemplas como dos de tus personas más importantes han vuelto a estar juntos y sabes que cuidar de ese niño fue una decisión correcta, por mucho que otros pensaran que era un error por el linaje que cargaba, por mucho que tu tío se enfureciera y desaprobara tu actuar. SiZhui es tu familia ahora, y es a su vez un lazo irrompible que ata a Wei Ying con aquel pasado que tanto dolor le causó pero del cual no se arrepiente, porque sabe que a pesar de todo sus decisiones fueron adecuadas. A-Yuan fue su familia cuando abandonó la propia y creyó que todo para él estaba perdido, y fue todo lo que te dejó cuando lo perdiste; y ahora, trece años después, SiZhui ha regresado a él llevando consigo una parte tuya, aquel pequeño trocito donde descansaron todas tus esperanzas y sueños; todo ese amor que jamás se negó a morir y se mantuvo en eterna espera.

La vida ha girado y ha recorrido un ciclo completo, por lo que han regresado nuevamente al punto de partida. Aquel donde los sueños de un futuro mejor y más feliz no parecían imposibles porque no existía una guerra que los separaría ni teñiría sus vidas con sangre, donde sus familias eran su refugio seguro y el porvenir estaba al alcance de sus manos; y aunque ahora el mundo ha cambiado, aunque ahora el dolor los ha marcado y guiado buena parte de sus vidas, sientes que soñar con ese futuro mucho mejor y una familia no es algo tan imposible, porque amas y eres correspondido, y aquel niño que cuidaste lleno de anhelo y esperanza, y que ya casi es un hombre, ha atado de forma ineludible el pasado y el presente de Wei Ying con el tuyo, conformando esa extraña familia que quizás a ojos de muchos nunca debió haber sido pero que para ti representa un todo.

Y es así como, mientras los observas, piensas en el pasado y en como el destino de ambos siempre ha estado unido, ya fuese a través de interminables tardes de castigo o por el hecho de que él, en su infinita inconsciencia, desató la cinta de tu frente, marcándote como suyo sin siquiera saberlo; haciendo que siempre, siempre, esperases que fuese él quien estuviese esperándote al otro lado de esta para tener un futuro juntos, para conformar una familia, aunque fuese solo en sueños. Uno que ahora finalmente, milagrosamente, quizá pueda hacerse realidad.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en él._

_Por lo demás, ya con esta actualización completamos seis de las siete viñetas de este pequeño desafío y solo queda un pasito para poner el punto final por aquí. En esta ocasión los temas correspondientes a este día eran: Familia, cinta de la frente y futuro, siendo «familia» el tema central que elegí en esta ocasión. Esta ha sido una de las viñetas que más me ha gustado escribir, así que de verdad espero les agradase._

_Una vez más gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son el mayor incentivo para mantener encendida la llamita que da vida a la hoguera._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	7. Simplemente un Sueño

_Descargo: _Módào Zǔshī _y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo__: Tema libre._

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**Simplemente… un Sueño**

* * *

_**Mi amante vendrá pronto.**_

_**Él dijo que vendría al portón del jardín.**_

_**Mi madre todavía está levantada.**_

_**Puedo oír a mi corazón latiendo**_

_**como una espada sobre un escudo.**_

**(Anónimo, **_**Libro de las Odas**_**)**

_Al caer la tarde, el solitario pabellón de la biblioteca se llena de la vibrante melodía del guqin mientras practicas en él. Tu corazón, generalmente tranquilo, habitualmente en calma, lleva días clamando desesperado por aquel anhelo que no muere. Ansioso por verle aunque sea un segundo, por hablarle aunque sea en un breve saludo; ávido porque te note y sus ojos curiosos no se aparten de ti, a pesar de saber que deberías mantenerlo lejos, muy lejos, porque es totalmente inadecuado y será tu perdición._

_Digitando una nota tras otra con la habilidad adquirida por largos años de práctica, permites que la suave melodía penetre en tu corazón y lo llene, confiando en que la música, como siempre lo ha hecho, destierre de tu mente todo lo ajeno, todo lo innecesario; pero, como ha venido ocurriendo durante las últimas semanas, te resulta imposible. Cada nota te recuerda su risa y sus palabras, cada acorde es una evocación de los escasos momentos que han pasado juntos, de sus miradas burlonas ante tus serios regaños y aquella muda petición que siempre parece iluminar sus ojos cuando se encuentran: «estoy aquí, nótame, mírame»._

_Tocando suavemente las cuerdas, como si de una gentil caricia se tratase, tus dedos se deslizan sobre estas con habilidad. Y mientras las notas fluyen como el agua que corre, aquel caos de emociones y sentimientos que te inundan por dentro desde que lo conociste toman forma, creando una canción que expresa mucho mejor lo que sientes que tus propias palabras._

_Quieres verlo, quieres hablarle, quieres decirle tantas cosas que no sabes cómo expresar; pero lo sientes tan inalcanzable y al mismo tiempo tan incorrecto, tan imposible, que te contienes y te resguardas, porque sabes que, aunque es la peor elección de todas, no puedes dejar de contemplarlo y anhelarle._

_Y la música del guqin resuena y en ella su risa vibra… Y es entonces que abres los ojos y el sueño se rompe, trayéndote de regreso a tu solitaria realidad donde tu absurda timidez te refrena._

_Pero aunque solo puedes verlo en sueños, buscarle en sueños, amarle en sueños, esperas por el momento preciso en que el milagro ocurra y tus sentimientos sean suficientes, en que tus palabras no dichas puedan llegarle y finalmente le alcances._

_El momento preciso en el que él se convierta en algo más que simplemente un sueño._

La música ya no suena cuando tus ojos se abren y el sueño se disipa, pero el latir de tu corazón marca un ritmo constante que te recuerda la vida y la calma, aquella que ahora compartes con él.

Lo observas dormido a tu lado, aferrado a ti en medio de la silenciosa noche mientras sientes como aquella felicidad que creíste tan esquiva, tan imposible, finalmente está al alcance de tu mano porque amas y eres amado.

Tus ojos recorren el rostro de Wei Ying, cuya suave quietud contrasta con su habitual vitalidad y sus risas fáciles. Dormido, la tormenta pasa a ser calma y la vorágine entra en un silencioso receso, como si fuese un remanso de paz. Y te sientes agradecido, y te llenas de júbilo no solo por tenerlo a tu lado, sino porque sabes que está seguro y es feliz; porque en esta vida vuelve a tener una familia a quien amar, porque el dolor del pasado ya ha quedado en el olvido, porque la enorme carga que se obligó a llevar sobre sus jóvenes hombros se ha aliviado al ser compartida. Ya no está solo.

Contemplándolo en aquel plácido sueño, oyendo el acompasado fluir de su respiración, no puedes sentirte más afortunado. Él ha regresado y los errores del pasado han sido redimidos. Él ha regresado y las confusiones de antaño han dado paso al entendimiento mutuo. Él ha regresado y tus silenciosas palabras, tus enormes sentimientos, lograron alcanzarlo, haciendo que milagrosamente seas correspondido.

Recordando el sueño que acabas de tener, no puedes evitar pensar en cómo a los quince años aquel presente te pareció siempre tan quimérico como imposible Todo en ti eran dudas, eran miedos, y una necesidad casi implorante de ser para él algo más que aquel que solo recordaba reglas e imponía castigos; porque cada vez que oías su risa, tu corazón se aceleraba; y cada vez que sus palabras te provocaban, sentías que eras el dueño del mundo.

A los quince años, con todas tus inquietudes y tus temores, te enamoraste de un modo total y abrumador, un amor para toda la vida; y hoy, que al fin has podido alcanzarlo y amarle libremente a pesar de todo el dolor y las pérdidas, de lo largos años de separación, te sientes infinitamente en deuda con la vida o el destino, con aquella posibilidad que te ha sido otorgada para volver a encontrarle.

Y es así como, sumido en la oscura tranquilidad de la noche, lo contemplas hasta que su imagen queda grabada en tu retina, en tu memoria, en tu corazón. Lo contemplas hasta que el cálido peso de su cuerpo contra el tuyo te recuerda que es real y no un simple sueño. Lo contemplas hasta que todos aquellos años transcurridos se convierten en un breve suspiro en el tiempo, en un pequeño instante en sus vidas donde la separación solo fue un «nos vemos pronto» y un «estoy de regreso».

A los quince años amarlo fue un sueño imposible, encerrado entre las notas de tu guqin y una melodía que hablaba de tu amor; a los veinticinco, aquella canción de cuerdas rotas se convirtió en un recordatorio que hablaba de tu pérdida y tu luto; la remembranza de tus sueños quebrados teñida con la esperanza de su regreso, aunque fuese en muchos años, en otra vida.

Y el pasado se convierte en un suspiro y el dolor se disipa al cerrar tus ojos, convirtiendo todo en notas vibrantes y una melodía llena de sentimientos. Y ya no te importa soñar, no si es con él, aquel que siempre ha sido tu más ansiado y maravilloso sueño.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre y por última vez, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, ya llegamos a la última viñeta que conforma parte esta historia tan rara que solo han sido palabras y más palabras sin un solo diálogo. Esta vez el tema era libre, así que mi elección para cerrar todo fue «sueño», que en realidad fue el concepto principal en el que se basó todo este fanfiction._

_Realmente agradezco la oportunidad que me han brindado y espero de corazón que la historia les gustase. Ha sido un reto algo complicado, no solo por la necesidad de tener que cumplir día a día con los temas establecidos dándoles forma para que se convirtieran en algo medianamente entendible, sino que también porque ha sido mi primera vez en un fandom con el que no tengo mucha práctica y, por lo mismo, la inseguridad y los nervios fueron uno de mis principales obstáculos; aun así, ha sido muy divertido de llevar a cabo y me siento satisfecha con el resultado final, por lo que lo guardo como una buena y bonita experiencia._

_Una vez más gracias a todos quienes comentaron, votaron y añadieron a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Fueron el mayor incentivo para calmar mis alocados nervios y animarme a seguir por aquí. Mi deuda hacia ustedes es, ciertamente, infinita._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta otra oportunidad si el destino así lo quiere._

_Tessa._


End file.
